1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer for a bumper for alleviating an impact due to collision of automobile equipped with the buffers or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional buffers are of such a type so as to be employed in combination with outer metallic springs. Such buffers are disadvantageous in that the assembled structure is complex and has a large size. In addition, it is possible to provide a spring characteristic by sealing a compressible fluid in the inner portion of a buffer, but in order to maintain constantly such a bumper under stabilized condition, a pressure must be applied to the fluid to keep it in a compressed condition. Hence such a conventional buffer has disadvantages in its complex structure and its difficulty of assembly.